


Welcome Home

by 15dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Exes, Gen, Oneshot, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: You run into your ex Sirius with his godson at the store after not seeing him for five years.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)

You couldn’t believe it. Sirius Black, acting like an adult, a child in tow. The little boy with messy black hair tugged at Sirius’s hand to signal that the line had moved up at the grocery store, but Sirius was looking at you. In horror, sure, but he was looking at you nonetheless.

“All grown up, now, aren’t you?” you teased. Your eyes drifted down towards the irritated little boy who had given up on trying to get Sirius to move and had now taken to hiding behind his leg. “And baby makes two.”

Sirius shifted his weight awkwardly, the action almost making you smile because, for a moment, he looked like his teenage self again.

“He’s not mine,” he admitted. He looked down at the boy with feigned happiness before leaning in towards you. He whispered, “He’s James and Lily’s boy, Harry.”

Well, now you felt terrible. You liked teasing him back in school, it was the reason he fell in love with you. You were the only person who could tease him and take it when he teased you right back. But then he started to get flustered when you teased him because he realized that he really liked when you teased him-- loved it, even-- because then he knew you were paying attention to him. The only person to make Sirius Black nervous, that was your reputation.

“Oh,” you muttered softly, your smile falling. You sunk into a squat to be eye-level with Harry. Harry glanced up at Sirius as if asking for permission to look at you and Sirius replied with a slight nod and a push towards you.

“Hi,” he said. “Do you know my uncle?”

“I…” For a child, he sure knew how to come in swinging with the hard hitting questions. 

You and Sirius were together up until Lily and James’s passing. The heartbreak was too much to bear for him and he ended up shooing you off, claiming that he needed space to think. But it wasn’t such an abrupt break up, things were bumpy leading up to that. It started once he had graduated. You were in your 6th year and, being a year younger than him, he used that as an excuse for everything. It was an excuse for you not to join the Order, it was an excuse for you not to move in just yet, it was an excuse for just about everything that Sirius was scared of: watching things fall apart.

“Yes,” you assured, “I know your Uncle Sirius.”

“I’m closing the line if you two don’t move up,” a rather angry cashier explained. Sirius rolled his eyes and moved up the line after he had snatched Harry up, holding him with one arm.

You had to admit, Sirius made a pretty good dad. The rebel from your youth had gotten tamer and tamer with you, but seeing him fathering the son of his late best friends was almost like rubbing it in your face that he was ready and willing to settle down if he needed to. And he did need to, so he did.

“I haven’t seen you around here. I thought that you were staying up north.” 

Sirius unpacked a cart full of groceries. You felt your heart sink; he didn’t need all that food for two people. What were you expecting, really? It’s been five years, of course he’s with someone.

“Good eye,” you replied as you reached for the divider. Sirius picked it up for you and placed it on the track. You gave him a sheepish smile in thanks. “I moved here a few weeks ago. The north wasn’t doing me any good. Being around failed relationship after failed relationship takes quite the toll on a person’s mental state.”

Sirius snorted. “Shame. You might want to move again.”

Ah, okay. Normalcy. You were glad that Sirius could tease you again. Although, it still hurt that he could tease you and not stammer because he’s lost in your eyes or freeze because your laugh is too harmonious. But at least you could pretend like seeing him again didn’t have you completely unglued.

“Reckon I should, hm?”

Sirius paid and waited for you as you checked out. You knew he just wanted to say a proper goodbye but you still felt your cheeks heat up. Once you got your things, you walked outside with the pair of them.

“Where’s your bike?” you asked, scanning the loads of cars in the parking lot.

“Traded it in for a car. Figured it was a bit more family friendly.”

Your head snapped towards Sirius, jaw agape as you gasped, “No! That’s a joke, right?” Sirius shook his head with a chuckle at your astonishment.

“Unfortunately, it’s not. I still have my bike and all but I don’t exactly ride it anymore.”

Who was this man in front of you and what had he done with Sirius Black?

“Go wait in the car, Harry. I’ll be with you in a minute,” Sirius said, patting Harry on the back. The boy galloped to the curb, looked both ways, then ran straight into the backseat of a sensible looking SUV parked by the front.

“You trained him well,” you joked, running a hand through your hair as you eyed the car. When you turned back around, Sirius looked...nervous. His hands were in his pants pockets and he rocked on the balls of his feet.

“Had to do what I had to do.”

“Clearly.”

The silence was incredibly painful. After about a minute, you cleared your throat and tried to leave but Sirius caught the back of your arm. When you looked over your shoulder at him, he was blushing with embarrassment. That was a good look on him.

“We should talk, I owe you an explanation.”

Not the words you expected to come out of his mouth, but certainly welcomed.

“Okay,” you drawled.

“Would you have dinner with me this weekend?”

“Dinner? On a weekend? If I didn’t know any better then I’d say that you’re asking me on a date.”

Oh, to see him squirm. Sirius started a sentence, his hands in the air, then stopped. Then he shook his head as he started again, then stopped. Then pointed at you with his mouth open, then stopped. He did that about ten more times before you started to cackle.

“I’ll see you then,” you agreed as your laughter calmed down. “Same place?”

“Haven’t moved.” He shrugged.

Your smile faded away into something more sincere when you saw his boyish grin. Just like old times. You nodded politely as you muttered, “Thanks for doing this.”

“If it’s an excuse to see you again, I’d do it every day.”

Every second of every day leading up to dinner had you going crazy. You knew you were still in love with Sirius. Even after five years apart, even after countless relationships, you couldn’t get over him.

But, no. You were still mad at him. You had to be. He pushed you away when you needed each other most. Thinking about that night still stung like a fresh wound. The way his eyes were red from crying, the way his words were scripted like he was going to abandon his plan, the way his voice wavered like he thought he would lose it in front of you.

And all because he never knew what a happy family looked like. He grew up in a house where empathy was the lowest of all emotions. Merlin, how you wish you had told him that it was okay to cry and okay to be weak because you were there for him.

No, _no_. Don’t do this to yourself. Don’t think about forgiving him until he gives you something to forgive. So there you were, knocking on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, hoping that Sirius would give you something to forgive.

The door swung open but no one was there. You took a step forward, crashing into something at your knees. You looked down in horror at a disgruntled Harry.

“I am so sorry, Harry, I didn’t even-”

“Moony, Pads, Moony, Pads! They won’t stop!” Harry complained, walking into the house. You raised an eyebrow at the peculiar 5 year old, following him in and shutting the door behind you.

“What do you mean?”

Harry sat down on the couch, squishing his cheeks with frustration in the most adorable way. You sat down next to him, straightening out your clothes.

“Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius are fighting,” sighed Harry. Your eyes bulged.

“I’m sorry?” You jumped up from your seat and scanned the room. “Where? Is Uncle Sirius okay? And Uncle Remus?”

As soon as Harry began to speak again, two distinct voices bickered louder and louder. Your terrified face morphed into a smile as Remus and Sirius popped out of a bedroom, the two arguing about what Sirius was wearing and if it was nice enough for you. The pair stopped dead in their tracks as they heard your laughter coming from the living room.

“How, er, long have you been there?” Sirius questioned. His eyes narrowed in on Harry as he descended the stairs. “Harry, I told you not to answer the door for strangers!”

“But (Y/N)’s not a stranger,” Harry retorted. Even though you weren’t the best of friends with the rest of the Marauders, sadness panged in your heart at the way Harry acted exactly like James.

“You didn’t know that!” Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “Remus, take mini Prongs with you, please?”

Remus chuckled as he picked Harry up alongside a...bag of groceries. Oh. Those extra groceries that Sirius had bought were for him, not a girl. You hated the feeling of satisfaction that settled into your stomach. 

Remus and Harry ducked into the fireplace. “Lovely seeing you, (Y/N),” he said before the two of them disappeared.

You let out a small laugh as you took a few steps towards Sirius. “You make a good dad-”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t wait for us to get through all the pleasantries until we have some idiotic, mid-dinner heart to heart,” Sirius explained in one swift breath. You blinked in shock.

“What are you saying?” You raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing his anxious demeanor.

“I need to tell you something, now.”

Your heart jumped into your throat. You felt your hands begin to sweat and your stomach erupt into butterflies. You took a deep breath to ground yourself because you were in your head. No way was he going to say what you hoped he would.

“I still love you.”

Nope, he said it.

You couldn’t find the words for how you felt. You wanted to scream at him about breaking things off, you wanted to ask him how Harry would fit into all of it, you wanted to tell him you loved him and still do. However, none of those came out of your mouth because Sirius kept on talking.

“I don’t think I ever fell out of love with you, really. When...James and Lily died, I...couldn’t cope. I was afraid that I was going to be weak for you and you wouldn’t want me around so I just ended things without an explanation because that felt safer. When I became Harry’s godparent, everything changed. I have a family, now, (Y/N)! A real one! But it doesn’t truly feel like a family because you’re not a part of it.”

As if your soul had possessed you, you lurched forward at Sirius and pressed a sweet (and long overdue) kiss to his lips. For those few seconds that you kissed, you felt as if you were home. Because he was absolutely right, as much as you hated to admit it, that neither of you had a family without each other. Right, you were home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
